Mad Max: Flames Of Fury
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: This world now is covered in blood and dust. My name is Fury of Fury Road. This is my story of survival...
1. Fire

Survival.

Survival is a difficult thing now. The world around me has been nothing but blood and lust ever since the day I was born. My name is Fury. My world has been blood and chaos ever since I was born. My father is in charge of a place called The Citadel with crazed men called War Boys.

The War Boys are surprisingly pale psychopaths in a world of heat and sand. They won't hesitate to kill anyone, or anything, in their master's path... I left that nightmare of a life when I was 13. My car isn't the most amazing, but it keeps me alive.

Spikes on the hood, roof, and trunk, flamethrowers on the back, tinted widows and windshield, and 2 pikes near the top for the head of each War Boy I kill. So far, I've slaughtered thirty... seven War Boys. I was traveling down the road they named after me when I saw a War Rig nearby. I grabbed my sawn-off shotgun and walked closer. I saw over 10 War Boys.

I finally crouched in a bush and listened.

"We need to find him!" A War Boy cried.

I stepped closer with my gun ready to shoot. I then saw 2 wide eyes look my way.

"THERE HE IS!" A War Boy cried.

I quickly got up and shot one. 2 more came at me, I put on my steel knucks and punched one dead and broke one's arm. I then elbowed his head, either killing him, or knocking him out cold. I then saw one grab a spear and lunge at me. I shot him and his corpse bounced back and hit the sand. I searched their cars for supplies and found Guzzoline and some water. Strange... It's rare for a War Boy to have _water_ in the War Rigs... I grabbed it and placed the heads on my car. Now I've killed... forty five War Boys.

I drove down the road until I saw a broken car with a shirt with the words **HELP** on it. I stopped and walked out. I went to the car where I saw a man sleeping with a Crossbow on his chest. I carefully grabbed the Crossbow and poked him with it. He shook and he turned his head toward the source of his sudden awakening: Me.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Fury. Fury of Fury Road. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Blake. I'm the only survivor of the MFP." The man said.

"That's impossible, the MFP is dead." I said.

He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a bronze object- a badge with the words **BLAKE** on it.

"Okay, so you are an officer. So what? You're here to save us all and evacuate the good to some 'city'?" I asked.

"No. I am as helpless as you are, by the looks of-" He stopped once he saw my pikes.

"See that? Those were people who got in my way. It won't work out for you." I said to him.

"Of course." Blake said as he got up.

"What do you need help with?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I could use a ride." Blake said.

"Where?" I asked.

"There's a camp just beyond the canyons." Blake said.

I looked at my car and saw there was enough room.

"Get in." I said to him.

* * *

He hopped in my car and we drove down the road to where Blake said his camp was. We were halfway there when I saw some War Boys in my rearview mirror!

"Take the wheel!" I said.

I hopped out and shot the car by the side. It flew back and exploded, bringing another car down with it to extinction. I grabbed a spear and chucked it at the car on the other side of us. It blew up and we kept driving.

"Too bad you can't keep count of those..." Blake said.

"No, I can. Let me take the wheel." I said.

I took over and circled back. I found the burning corpses and chopped the heads off. I shoved them down the pikes and hopped back in.

"Disgusting..." Blake said.

"You do what you need to do to give your enemies fear in this world..." I said.

"Part of me remembers life BEFORE the Wasteland..." Blake said.

I turned to him.

"There was a life before the Wasteland? Before the War Boys?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. It was a green, colorful world where no-one stabbed each other for no reason, everyone had so much water and food they sometimes never ate it, and don't get me STARTED on the other things that're now too far gone..." Blake said.

"I... I always thought that the world was ALWAYS this way..." I said.

"Well, it wasn't, but it is now. Me and my camp try to share stories about the old world. You should listen sometime." Blake said.

"Alright, I'm in. Now, let's go." I said containing my excitement.

We made it a few hours later and I saw the people. Blake walked out and said it was him. A woman came out and saw me in the car.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"This is Fury. Fury, this is Annette, my wife."

I didn't say a word. But I think I slightly gasped and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. It's just... memories of the Citadel. What my father wanted me to do, what I DID do..." I said.

"Immortan Joe? He's your father?" Annette asked.

"Yes. It haunts me every day knowing that our blood is one and the same..." I said.

"You should stay for the night. We have enough water and food for you." Blake offered.

"Blake! You know what Davis will do!" Annette said.

"Who's Davis?" I asked.

"Our leader. He keeps us going, but he hates the Citadel..." Blake said.

"I wouldn't blame him. Not after..." I said.

"After what?" Blake said.

"Nothing. I'll try to work things out with your leader." I said.


	2. Soul of a Man

I started revving up the car when Blake called me over.

"Come on, man. Have some lizard."

I decided to stop the car and walk on over to see the group. There were at least six of them, counting Blake.

"Hello." I said blankly.

"Howdy. I'm Red, this is Dinki, Grimes, Hallow Mush, Garb, and you already met Blake." Red said.

"I am Fury." I simply said.

"Well, this is how it works with us. We remember the world for what it _was_ , not what it is. We think there are places outside the Wasteland. Places where people are like how they used to be. Now, with you, you were born into the Wasteland. You don't know the world for what it was, so we'll tell you: There was blue and green EVERYWHERE. No-one had to kill anyone else, people had cars without spikes or armor. Now, with the oceans dried up, that's all gone. We beleive that somewhere, there is blue. Enough for everybody here and inside the Wasteland." Dinki said.

We were silent until I opened my mouth.

"Are you sure that they _deserve_ the oceans to come back?"

"No. But out there, there are people who do, people who have it, outside the Wasteland." Dinki said.

"Even if there _is_ a place, how do we get through The Big Nothing?"

"That's just it- we don't know. We drew up plans, but we could never pull it off with Immortan Joe and his War Boys everywhere. But _someone_ released their grip on the Wasteland, enough for people to start living again." Blake said.

"You should figure it out then." I suggested.

"We have some ideas- armor to protect us from the sand storms, blocked off cars, maybe Immortan Joe knows a way out." Garb said.

"I'm not seeing my father again." I said.

This was several of the group got up and aimed thundersticks at me.

"You're one of his warlords?!" Hallow Mush asked.

"No... I was raised with the intention of becoming one." I replied as I pushed a thunderstick out of my face.

"Look, I know Immortan Joe. He doesn't send his youngest son roaming around. He ran away, and now he's with us." Blake said.

Those words caused some of the group to lower their thundersticks, but Garb and Grimes kept them at me.

"Lower the sticks." Blake ordered.

After they were lowered. I decided to keep talking.

"If there's a way out, it'd be beneath The Citadel." I said.

"The sewer system! That's it, Blake! That's our way out." Dinki said.

"Well, how do we get in?" Blake asked.

"Easy: You don't." I said.

"That's bullshit. There has to be a way in. There HAS to be." Blake said.

"I'm not sure." Dinki said.

"The Jaw. It has large tunnels from the old world beneath it. It could be the way back to the Blue." I said.

"That could work..." Grimes said.

"What about Scrotus?" Hallow Mush said.

"Scrotus was destroyed a while ago by a raggedy man. He goes by many names, but most call him Max. I call him The Road Warrior." I said.

"Max... Mas Rockatansky?" Blake asked.

"No-one knows. Why?" I asked.

"Max Rockatansky was one of our officers during the start. He was a beast of a man. Always carrying that Sawn-Off and blasting gangsters left and right. But now... War Boys are the new gangsters." Blake said.

"Possibly. But if we wish to leave, we must do it now. Father will be here soon..." I said.

"Alright. Let's gather up all of our ammo and Thundersticks, ASAP." Blake ordered.

ASAP? The hell does that mean?

All I did was load my Sawn-Off and rev up my car. I saw Blake knock on the door.

"Can I?" He asked.

I nodded and he came in.

"Man, this is a NICE setup! Where did you find the car?" Blake asked.

"...An old friend; Chumbucket. He claimed that he was 'liberating' parts for a car design. He lent me the frame and body. The rest, I scavanged from broken war machines, Roadkill, Buzzards... Over time, I created the design." I said.

"Damn... and the heads?" Blake asked.

"...Father wanted me back at the Citadel. But I couldn't stay. Not after what Lu-"

I almost told him what happened.

"After what?" Blake asked.

We pulled on the brakes and saw that the others stopped on the road. I hopped out and saw...

"Father..."

There he was, in the flesh. Immortan Joe, along with my brother, Rictus Erectus.

" **FURY!** I raised you better than this! To be wandering with Wastelanders. You are my second SON! Come home, Fury." Father said, holding out his tan hand.

"Go back to The Citadel? Let Lust RAPE me again?! I am sorry, Father, but I cannot go back." I said.

Father simply looked back and raised his hand, made a fist, and slammed it.

The cars were driving towards us. I grabbed my Sawn-Off and blasted a tire, sending the car into the sand. More armored ones were behind them.

"THUNDERSTICKS, NOW!" I cried.

Blake and Grimes threw the Thundersticks at the car, making it burst. We were still surrounded.

"Get to the cars!" I said.

We ran as fast as we could, but the cars were faster. Hallow Mush got ran over and obliberated.

"HALLOW!" Dinki cried.

We found the car and leaped in. I revved mine up and did a U turn. We drove as fast as we could in the opposite direction.

"GET THEM!" I heard Rictus Erectus cry.


End file.
